


Dysphoria

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Period dysphoria, This is mainly for myself, Trans Male Character, Trans Scout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Scout takes a day off from fighting because his Dysphoria has been draining him for days but his boyfriend is there to at least try to help





	Dysphoria

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm a trans male who is having Dysphoria so this is my way of dealing with it

A ball of blankets is where he wanted to stay. Soldier had been yelling at him to get up for the past hour but he couldn't bring himself to leave the comfort of his bed under alot of blankets where no one could see how feminine he looked. He was fine alone. The only people who knew he was trans was medic and sniper and the only person he was gonna listen to was medic and sniper. 

Soldier's yelling continued until something sounded like it broke and foot steps were heard entering his room. A soft knock at the door "Scout? Are you under ze blanket?" It was Medic. Scout made a soft grunt to confirm to medic he was there "is everything okay?" A grunt of disapproval. "Dysphoria hm? Shall i tell solider you need a medical day, von that my medic gun can't fix" a grunt of approval. 

Medic made his way to the kitchen, a fight could be heard and it ended glass breaking and liquid spilling. More footsteps made their way towards Scout's room. A quiet knock was hear "Roo? You need love i heard?" Scout finally stuck his head out from under the blanket, short hair a mess and tear lines stressed down his cheeks. He wasn't in a binder and the cause of the Dysphoria was something Sniper couldn't help him with. His fucking period.

"Well I'm bleeding out of the vagina i don't fucking need or want. i can't wear my binder because i can't sleep in it. I feel like everything is just crashing on me at once and i can't do this anymore." Sniper moved the blanket and layed with scout. An arm sneaking a way around Scout's middle

"Ya know i dont care if ya look a way. I love ya for who ya are Roo" Scout's hand grips onto Snipers shirt as tears start to fall again. 

"Don't."

"Don't what, Roo?"

"Don't leave me like everyone else"

"Wouldn't dream of it.. You know what. There's a Solider downstairs covered in piss from complaining about how medic gives you medical days. you shoulda seen it" Scout starts to smile it wasn't much but it was enough to the point he wasn't crying anymore. "I love ya Roo"

"Love you too snipes"


End file.
